The Wolf's Cry
by RobinByrd
Summary: A continuation of my short "The Wolf's Song." If you have not read it, it is not necessary. In this story, Hawke and Fenris finally get together just to have a whole bunch of problems fall in to their laps. Anders goes missing, Fenris is faced with a new facet of his past, and Hawke is left confused and angry, and so very, very ready to kick some ass. Rated M for smut and language
1. Crisis

**Note: Smut pretty much right off the bat. You can read TWS first or just jump ahead to this little gem, it doesn't make much difference. :) Big thanks to icefox274 for helping me think of a continuation and to Hatsepsut for her wonderful writing advice. I hope I do you guys proud!**

* * *

Hawke awoke in a state of utter bliss. The memories of the night before danced in her head, and she smiled without opening her eyes, snuggling closer to the warm, hard and very inviting body of her elven lover. She heard a low, delicious chuckle as a pair of strong arms enveloped her, pulling her closer. She felt soft lips on her forehead and a soft sigh of contentment escaped her as she basked in the perfection of the moment, of finally being with _him_. She wanted to stay like that forever, wrapped in the warm arms of Fenris, of the man she'd come to love, but she knew as some point, she would have to get out of bed. The very thought made her groan aloud.

"Is something wrong?" Fenris' asked with a hint of a smile in his lovely voice. "You seemed to be perfectly content only a few moments ago."

Hawke didn't open her eyes, instead burying her face in Fenris' neck, determined to make the moment last as long as possible. "I am content," she breathed against his neck. She couldn't help but grin at the way Fenris shivered from just the feel of her breath. "I was just thinking how terribly sad it is that I will have to leave this bed at some point." She opened her eyes to look at him in the early morning light, the sun bringing out golden flecks in his mossy green eyes and turning his white hair a soft shade of silver. The smug smile on his face only added to his beauty, and she sent a silent thanks to the Maker for creating such a glorious being.

She noticed with a start that he was studying her, too, as he brushed her hair from her face in soothing motions. His eyes were intense and serious, despite the carefree grin. "I'm glad my skills are adequate," he said lightly, his fingers tracing patterns down her arm and along her naked waist. "I must have done something right if you still want me in your bed."

Lust immediately began coursing through her, a want as strong as any other time she had been with him, not at all lessened by the wonderful night they had spent together. Mind, it was a night of pure hormones, neither of them really taking their time, both just eager to get the job done, to get off and fall asleep in each other's arms after so long denying each other, but it had been beautiful, nonetheless.

"You know," Hawke began, running her fingers along Fenris' strong jaw and over his luscious lips. "Last night is kind of a blur. Perhaps you could remind - "

She was cut off suddenly by Fenris' lips on hers, his body covering her as he ran his hand along the length of her torso, grabbing one of her thighs and hoisting it up on to his slim waist. His fingers were rough and warm, but gentle as he continued to caress the skin of her thighs and hips. She could feel his hardened cock pressing against her opening and rolled her hips to meet him but he pulled away. His eyes raked over her body, like a predator about to pounce and she couldn't help but find that hunger incredibly sexy. She reached for him, desperate to feel him, but he simply pushed her hands away, holding her wrists above her head with one long-fingered hand. "Fenris," she groaned. "Please."

A mischievous smile lit his features, making him appear rather boyish and rebellious. "Please what?" he asked softly, his voice husky. "What do you want, Rayna?"

Hawke caught on quickly. He wanted to play dominant? She could do that. He wanted orders? She could _definitely_ do that. She gave him her best _come-hither_ look, eyelids heavy with desire. "Touch me, Fenris. _Please_, touch me, damn it! You're driving me crazy."

Chuckling softly, Fenris let his free hand wander over Hawke's body, his touch feather-light. His fingers left fire in their wake and Hawke moaned, trying to keep control. He continued his torment, fingers tracing patterns on her inner thighs as he whispered Arcanum in her ear, his hot breath sending traitorous shivers through her body. She moaned loudly, straining against him for the first time, desperate to get free so she could see how _he_ liked being tormented.

"What was that?" he whispered in her ear. "I didn't quite catch that last part."

"More!"

"Mmmm, you sound absolutely delicious when you're begging."

His fingers trailed down her body once more, but this time they found her folds, soft and slick. He slowly delved one of his fingers into her, loving her satisfied moan as he began to move back and forth. She moaned more once again and he did as he was told, slipping a second finger inside with the first, circling her clit with his thumb while he worked his fingers inside her.

"OH! Maker, yes! I want more of you. Use your mouth. Taste me..."

All too eager to obey, Fenris released her wrists, moving his mouth down to kiss her thighs before replacing his thumb with his tongue. Hawke knotted her fingers in his hair, crying out so loudly she was sure all of Kirkwall had heard her. She began thrashing, her hips bucking of their own accord, and Fenris had to use his free arm to hold her in place. She felt herself tightening, and he moaned into her, sending more delectable sensations through her body.

"More. Oh, Maker, Fenris, don't stop. I'm so close... ohh! OH!"

She cried out as her orgasm took her, thousands of pleasant tingles running through every nerve in her body down to her very bones. Her legs started shaking as the throes took her, the fire spreading deliciously throughout her body. The whole time Fenris kept his pace, determined to get every ounce of pleasure he could from her.

When it finally ended, she found herself panting, Fenris next to her, smiling rather proudly. "Was that _adequate_, my lady?"

Hawke tried to speak several times, but tiny spasms still rocked her, and her entire being felt as if it had been liquefied. She finally managed to gasp out one word. "_Amazing_."

Fenris' smug smile was cut short by two words.

"I'd say."

Hawke and Fenris both looked toward the door where Isabela stood, an amused smirk on her face.

"Damn pirate," Fenris growled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you're a quick study," she replied with a wink. "Sorry I missed the introduction, but at least I caught the big finish."

Hawke rolled her eyes and Fenris scowled. "You're such a pervert, Bela," Hawke declared. Isabela shrugged.

"What are you even doing here this early, Isabela? Shouldn't you be off nursing a hangover at this hour?" Fenris growled.

"On any other day, yes. But today is special."

"What makes it so special?" Hawke asked.

"Anders is missing."

Hawke huffed out a breath, grabbing her robe from the floor. Slipping into it she asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I went to see him last night, and the lantern wasn't on, which isn't all that unusual, but I really needed to see him, so I let myself in."

"Of course you did," Hawke said with a wave of her hand, motioning for Bela to continue.

"Okay. So, he wasn't there. I thought, not that weird, right? Probably playing cards with Varric or something. But then I noticed the mess. It looked like there had been a struggle."

"Okay, I'm going to have to stop you right there, Bela. Anders has a temper, we all know it. He probably threw a fit and left. I'm sure he's fine." Hawke shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time." She handed Fenris his underclothes and pants, and he began pulling them on under the cover of the sheets. "What makes you think this time is any different?"

"The blood and bodies."

Hawke froze, one hand on her dresser, and stared at Isabela. "What?"

"You heard me," Isabela said solemnly. "So I went and grabbed Merrill, asked if she could get a read on what may have happened."

"And?" Hawke's hands were shaking. _No, no, no, don't let this be true._

Isabela's eyes softened as she looked at her friend. "Merrill determined some of the blood belonged to Anders, and from what I understand, there was a great amount of residual combat magic."

Hawke couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Anders. Anders had been taken. But by who? Why? Was he even still alive? _Oh, Maker, let him be alive._

"Hawke?"

This was her fault. She knew that Undertown was dangerous. She _knew_ something like this would happen. Why did she let him stay there? _How could she have let this happen?_

"Rayna! Look at me!"

This was bad... and it was all her damned fault. He had to be okay. She needed him to be okay.

"Rayna! Damn it, if I have to slap you I will!"

As she met Fenris' eyes, her entire body felt cold... except for the hot tears streaming down her face. She swallowed, not sure if she could speak. Only one word escaped her lips before she completely broke down.

"Shit."

* * *

**Personal Note: I smoke way too much when I'm stressing over fictional characters in fictional stories that are purely fictional. _ **


	2. Guilt

**Note:** I tried to focus on different characters' perspective in this chapter, and I think it turned out pretty well. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

**Fenris**

Fenris was losing his mind.

It had been more than an hour since Hawke had stopped crying, but she still hadn't said a word - just stood, staring blankly out the window at the Chantry, as though it held all the answers in the world. He'd tried many times to talk to her, but she wouldn't budge. The last time he'd tried had been half an hour ago, just after Isabela had left to look for more leads on the abomination's whereabouts. When he had pleaded with Rayna to say something, anything, she had just turned to him, her normally bright green eyes pale and full of pain. That look - that single devastating look - is what stopped him from trying to talk to her further. She had just looked so... broken... and it was killing him that he could do nothing to fix her.

Instead he waited. He sat close by, staring at her slender figure, still in her robe, her hair still loose and falling in haphazard curls down her back. Her beautiful face - usually so full of life - was terrifyingly blank. If the abomination had died, he wasn't sure he would ever get her back.

Well, that just wouldn't do. He did not finally get with her after six years of camaraderie to have it all taken away after one night. No, he would have more of those nights, if he had to save the damn abomination himself to ensure it, so be it.

His decision was made.

He went back to Hawke's room to grab the rest of his armor, making quick work of strapping it in place. He took one long look at the bed where only two hours ago, Hawke had been smiling, laughing... moaning his name. With a reserved sigh he headed back out, determined to bring that happiness back to her angelic face. He would not fail - it wasn't an option. He was going to find the damn abomination and bring him back in one piece or die trying.

Hawke hadn't moved from the window, her eyes still unfocused. He made sure to make some noise as he approached, aware that sneaking up on a rogue on a good day is dangerous. She made no indication that she had heard him approach as he stepped up beside her.

"Rayna, we're going to get it... I mean him... back." He turned to look at her, and immediately his chest ached. That same dark look was there, but was that a flicker of hope he had seen? He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you no harm will come to him on pain of death. I will find him and I will bring him back to you, no matter the cost. I promise you, Rayna. You will see him again."

She stared at him, brow slightly furrowed, searching his face. He knew she was looking for any signs of dishonesty, any chance that he was pulling her leg, but he was sincere.

Then she began to cry.

Fenris pulled her into his embrace, letting her tears fall on to his armor, holding her as though she was the most precious thing in the world - which to him, she was. She sobbed uncontrollably, making several attempts to speak as Fenris soothed her.

"Shhh, it's okay, Rayna. We'll get him back, I promise. It's okay."

He repeated this over and over as she cried, and despite her pain, he was just thankful to see that she was still in there. He hadn't lost her yet.

"Fenris," she choked. "Fenris, it's all my fault."

He pulled back to look at her, gently wiping the tears from her face. "No, Rayna. No, it's not. This isn't your fault." He held her face in his hands, careful not to get his gauntlets caught in her hair. "You have done nothing wrong."

"Fenris, you don't understand," she said between sobs. "It's my fault he was in that damn clinic!"

"That's not your fault, Rayna. He knew the dangers of living there."

"He asked for my help, Fenris. He asked me to get him out of there."

Fenris blinked. He hadn't expected this. He shook it off quickly though, for her sake. "You must have had your reasons. You can't blame this on yourself."

"You."

"What? Okay, Rayna, I know he and I have had our problems, but I would never - "

"You were the reason!" she cried. "I was afraid that if I helped Anders, had him move in here, that you wouldn't want me anymore. That you would think I was with him, even though this house is so big we could live here for years without seeing each other! I was afraid of losing you, and because of that selfishness, I've lost Anders. Oh, Maker, the clinic! His patients! For some of those patients, he was all they had."

Fresh tears began to pour down her face, and though she leaned against him, Fenris didn't embrace her this time. It was his turn to stand frozen like a statue.

Why would she do that? Did she really think that he hated mages so much that he would condemn her for living with him? Did she think he would turn his back on her for helping her friend? Did she think he was so self-involved that he couldn't put those things aside and love her no matter what?

Then Fenris came to a startling realization: Of course she thought that, because that's exactly what he would have done.

He slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking, broken girl who clung to him so desperately. Seeing her like this opened his eyes. She truly did know him better than he knew himself, and she had wanted nothing more than for him to accept her love. Now that she had his heart, he wasn't taking it back, but before? If she had shacked up with the abomination he would have turned his back on her in an instant.

"I'm so sorry, Rayna," he whispered. "You are right. I'm sorry I wasn't always the man you needed me to be, but I'm going to do everything in my power to fix that."

To Fenris' utter shock, Hawke pushed him away. "Don't. I don't want to hear that shit. Not right now." She swiped at her eyes angrily.

"I mean it."

"I know you do, and honestly, I love that you do. But apologies are not going to fix anything, Fenris. We just have to... get him back." The look in her eyes was absolutely lethal. Gone was the pale pain he had seen earlier. Her eyes now blazed with a fury so intense that he took an involuntary step back.

"Rayna, are you all right?"

She fixed him with a steady gaze. "No. I'm angry. Who ever did this will pay, I can promise you that."

Fenris held her gaze, giving a single nod. "Agreed."

* * *

**Hawke**

Hawke stared at the Chantry for a while longer after Fenris left, praying that she found Anders' in time. She hated sitting on the sidelines, hated doing nothing, but Isabela was right. She had been hysterical and needed to get her head on straight before she could help anyone. Going into a semi-coma wasn't much of an improvement, she had to admit. She couldn't afford to break down again.

Instead she converted all of her pain in to anger. Now she just needed to focus it at the right people.

The only problem now was finding them. She prayed that Varric would know something. He was the best damn source for... well, anything... in the whole damn city. So she bathed and braided her hair and got her armor on - hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

"Mouse!" She called for her war dog as she strapped her twin swords to her back. He trotted up happily, glad to see her moving again. "Come on, boy. It's time to find Anders."

* * *

**Isabela**

"Tell me what you know, you little shit, or I'll slice your throat," Isabela spat.

The informant, a nasty little weasel by the name of Halgor Odwig, sputtered a unintelligible response. Isabela pushed her blade a little tighter to his throat, drawing a few beads of blood. "I'm waiting, Odwig."

"I-it was Templar's," Odwig choked out.

Isabela withdrew a slight amount of pressure from her blade. "Templars? Did they take him to the Chantry?"

"I-I guess! I don't know! I just saw them dragging him through an alley. It was dark, all right? I was trying not to be seen." Odwig swallowed uncomfortably. "Please lady you have to believe me, that's all I know!"

"Hmm." Isabela released the little twit, but kept the tip of her short sword pointed at his throat. "If you're lying Odwig, I'll find out."

Odwig touched his fingers to neck, almost subconsciously. "Oh, uh, of course. I'm telling you the truth, ma'am. I promise."

"Good." Isabela gave him a chilling smile before melting back into the bar outside, sheathing her sword only after she was out of his sight.

Well, as far as leads went, it was flimsy, but it was better then the whole lot of nothing she had before. She made a mental note to talk to Merrill, to ask her if she had been able to sense whether there was more then one mage in Anders' clinic during the struggle. Her first priority, however, was to check on Hawke. The girl had been nearly catatonic when she had left her this morning. She could only hope she had pulled herself together, because if they were dealing with Templars, they could certainly use Hawke's silver tongue.


	3. Complications

**Note: This chapter is a little shorter then I'd like, but I felt it needed to be ended where it was. My inspiration came from the song "Hesitate" by Stone Sour. God Bless Cory Taylor and that sinful voice of his.**

* * *

**Fenris**

Leaving her house had been hard - mostly be didn't have a plan, which was something he was unfamiliar with. He had to get that damn mage back but he had no idea where to even begin doing that. So, naturally, he thought of Varric. If anybody knew where to get information, it was him. He made his way to the Hanged Man.

The bar was crowded for only being midday, almost every table was full. Fenris quickly made his way towards the back, where he knew he'd find Varric at his usual table, keeping his head down. That was until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Leto?"

Fenris froze. He prayed silently that he was hearing things, or that there was someone else in the bar with that name. Surely it wasn't his sister. She wouldn't be stupid enough to come back to Kirkwall, would she?

He slowly turned around and was met by familiar eyes - his eyes.

"Varania," he growled. "I thought I told you to leave town."

Varania swallowed, the look on her face one of barely controlled fear. She twisted her hands uncomfortably, her gaze shifting several times to a tiny blonde elf sitting at a table near the wall. It was several moments before she spoke. "Leto - "

"That's not my name," Fenris snapped. "Not any more."

Varania nodded timidly. "I'm sorry... Fenris." She took a long breath before starting again. "Fenris," she said his name cautiously. "I'm sorry, I meant to stay away."

Fenris lowered his eyes, allowing his lyrium markings to glow faintly. "But you didn't"

"No," Varania said, glancing once more to the little blonde elf. "Arya insisted I bring her to you."

Fenris looked over to the blonde who was watching him with curiosity and... was that desire?

"Who is she?" he asked Varania.

Varania swallowed again, her hands twisting around themselves in that nervous motion again. "She uh... well she _was _your fiancee."

Fenris' eyes shot back to his sister. "What?"

Varania's words came out in a panicky babble. "You loved her. You left her just before the competition. She told me you said you'd come back for her, and she's been waiting ever since." She looked over at the blonde elf. "She believes you still will."

Fenris looked over at the little blonde elf again, willing himself to remember - then, suddenly, he did. It wasn't much of a memory, just a flash of blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes, soft lips and breathy laughs. He remembered her. He had known her, and he was sure that he had cared for her. As he looked at her she smiled shyly, raising a tiny hand in greeting.

Fenris looked back at Varania. "You know about Hawke?" he demanded.

Varania nodded. "I suspected when she... Yes, I know."

"Then what were you hoping to accomplish by bringing her here?" he asked with a wave towards Arya. "Were you hoping I'd be so thankful that I'd forgive you?"

What little color was left in Varania's face drained quickly. "I wasn't even expecting to survive this conversation," she whispered. "But I owe her. She's been a good friend to me. It was the least I could do for her." She looked at the ground then, her eyes closed, as if expecting a death blow.

Fenris looked over to the blonde for a second before turning back to his sister. "I suppose you wan't me to speak with her."

Varania looked up, her expression a mix of hope and shock. "Yes," she said quietly. "But not for me. She still loves you, Le- uh, Fenris. If you've moved on, I understand, but she deserves some closure."

Fenris sighed, running a hand through his hair, his thoughts with Hawke. He needed to find the abomination. He looked over at the little elf, her blue eyes wide, a hopeful smile on her lips. He didn't remember much about being with her, but it looked like she did. She needed to know that whatever had happened between them had been another life. She _did_ deserve closure.

Fenris looked back at Varania. "If this is a trick," he growled, his voice low, "I will kill you."

Varania nodded sharply, taking a careful step back. "I know," she said. "I'm not stupid."

"Good," Fenris said. "Then let's get this over with. I have things to do."

* * *

**Hawke**

Hawke was shocked by the amount of people in the Hanged Man, but it didn't concern her. She was on a mission, and she began pushing her way though patrons towards Varric's private table. As she made her way through the crowd, she noticed impossibly white hair and saw that it was Fenris. He was sitting with... was that _Varania_?

Changing course, she made her way over to the table, noticing as she approached that there was another elf there - a small blonde with large blue eyes. She felt a little self-conscious as she took in her perfect figure and flawless skin.

Varania was the first to notice her. "Hawke! It's uh... good to see you," she stuttered nervously.

Hawke gave Varania a careful smile and a nod, then turned toward Fenris. "Rayna, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly, absently stroking Mouse's head. That dog loved him, demanding his attention whenever he was around.

"I thought I'd see what information Varric had," she replied, looking towards the blonde elf who was staring daggers at her. "Who's this?" she asked with a nod toward the girl.

"I'm his fiancée," the girl snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

Hawke froze, every muscle in her body tensing involuntarily.

"Arya, I told you, I'm not your fiancée any more," she heard Fenris say. "I don't even remember asking you."

Arya turned toward Fenris, placing a hand on his cheek. Hawke could barely contain her anger; she started shaking. "I know, and we'll work through that," Arya said gently.

"I have to go," Hawke heard herself say as she turned to leave. Fenris grabbed her wrist, and she spun, twisting his arm behind his back pinning him on the table.

"Rayna," Fenris gasped, making no move to get free. "It's not what you think."

Hawke took a deep breath, slowly releasing her grip on Fenris. "I don't care what it is," she whispered. "I'm too busy trying to save my friend to care."

She turned to walk away once more, and this time, Fenris didn't try to stop her.

* * *

**Note: Let the angst begin!**


	4. Deceit

**Hawke**

Hawke closed her eyes, trying to tame the fire raging out of control inside her. She placed a hand on Mouse's head, trying to draw strength from the beautiul beast, trying desperately to keep herself calm. Mouse whined, pushing up at her hand with his head until she looked at him. She met the big brown eyes of her oldest friend and sighed.

"I don't know if we're going to win this one, boy," she said quietly, her voice full of defeat. "I think they've won."

Mouse whined again, shaking his head in a very dog-like gesture that Hawke read as "pull yourself together, woman!" She couldnt help but smile a little.

"You haven't lost yet, Hawke," Varric said quietly. "Rivaini should be here any minute with Odwig's story, and we can move on from there."

"Where was it you sent her?" Hawke asked Varric, surprised at how steady and casual her voice sounded.

"Down by the docks," Varric said. "A bar called the Wretched Wench."

"I'm going to check it out," Hawke said as she stood. "I can't just sit around waiting."

"Hawke..."

"I'll be careful, Varric," Hawke reassured him. "I just need to check it out for myself. I'll probably run into Isabela on the way. Stay here and see what else you can learn."

"Can do, Hawke," Varric said. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, no," Hawke said quickly turning to leave. "Just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hawke made her way through Lowtown and down to the docks. It took her sometime to find the Wretched Wench, which turned out to be little more then a hole in the wall. The place was filled with mercs and bandits, and as soon as she entered, she could feel every eye on her. Holding her head high, Mouse at her heels, she gazed around the room, meeting the eyes of a few of the glaring patrons.

"My name is Rayna Hawke," she announced. Quiet murmurs erupted from the crowd. "I'm here to speak with Halgor Odwig."

Several pairs of eyes turned toward a greasy-looking man hunched down in the back. She fixed her gaze on him, seeing him gulp as she made her way toward him. "Odwig," she said as she approached. "I'd like a word with you."

Odwig's eyes darted around like a trapped animal. "I already told the other lady everything I know," he said. "I don't want any trouble."

Hawke gave him a chilling smile. "I just want to hear the story for myself," Hawke said quietly. "Or I could have my mabari chew your eyes right from their sockets, if you'd prefer." Mouse growled, and Odwig's eyes widened as he looked at the war hound.

"Shit, okay," Odwig said, raising his hands in surrender. "You're here about that mage, right? The Grey Warden?"

Hawke said nothing, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, yeah," Odwig murmured with a nod. "I saw Templars take him."

Hawke's heart dropped. "Templars?" she demanded, pulling a sword from her back as Mouse growled again. "Where did they take him?"

"I-I can show you!" he sputtered. "It's not far from here."

Hawke gestured toward the door. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Isabela**

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?"

"I can't say for certain, messere," Bodahn replied. "But I believe she was headed to the Hanged Man."

Isabela rolled her eyes. "Of course she was. How was she when she left?"

"Angry," Bodahn said simply. "I pity whoever took Ser Anders."

"So do I," Isabela agreed. "I should go find her."

"Of course, messere," Bodahn said with a respectful bow. "Good luck to you - to all of you."

Isabela forced a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**Hawke**

"You're sure this is the place?"

"Yes," Odwig said from beside her. "They took him in there. I don't know if they're still there, though."

Hawke studied the warehouse. "This better not be a trick, Odwig," Hawke advised, Mouse's low growl accentuating her words.

"It's not, I swear."

"Good," Hawke said. "Get lost."

Odwig scampered off. Hawke waited until he was out of sight before approaching the warehouse. She tested the door and to her surprise, it was unlocked. Drawing her other sword, she dropped her stance and prepared for a fight. This seemed too easy. Mouse stayed a few feet ahead of her, and she was grateful. Despite the sunny day outside, the warehouse was dark, all of the windows boarded up or painted over sloppily. She kept her ears open and her eyes sharp, moving slowly and silently from one room to another. Finally, she heard voices.

"... come to find him. We need to move," the first voice pleaded. "It's not safe here."

"No! We wait for the redhead," the other voice shot back. "Darius was clear on that."

"She won't come alone!" the first voice exclaimed. "They'll kill us before we capture her. Have you seen those elves she runs with? And besides, we have the mage. Why does he want her?"

"To hurt him," responded the second voice. "He cares about her."

Hawke's heart was racing. They had to be talking about her. She didn't know of any other redhead close to Anders that ran with dangerous elves. She had to get Anders out of there, fast, and without getting caught. Keeping to the shadows, she made her way in to the room where the two men were speaking, Mouse quietly waiting near the entrance for her signal. She spotted the two men, indeed dressed as Templars, sitting at a table near a door on the opposite wall, playing cards. She assumed Anders must be behind that door.

She sized up her opponents, preparing to attack when she heard a yelp from near the entrance. _Mouse_, she thought frantically, abandoning her attack and heading back out of the room. The Templars appeared to be none the wiser, continuing their card game. She found Mouse near the door, unconscious, but breathing. She was just turning to scan the area when a sharp pain broke out from the base of her skull, causing her vision to swim as she fought for consciousness. Her eyes found her attacker as her vision started to fade.

"Odwig," she breathed. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Anders**

Anders watched helplessly as the two rogue Templars dragged Hawke's body into the adjoining cell, fury radiating from his very core. He tried again to use his magic, to burn those fuckers where they stood, but was greeted only by the burning of the enchanted ropes binding his wrists.

"You fucking monsters!" he screamed. "Let her go! She's done nothing! Let her go you nug-fucking bastards! I swear, I'll tear out your intestines and strangle you with them! I will burn your eyes from your skull! I'll fucking kill all of you!"

As per usual, the Templars ignored him, leaving an unconscious Hawke in a heap in the cell next to his, stripped of her weapons. He tried to assess her wounds, but from where he was bound to the wall he could see nothing. He pulled at the ropes desperately, feeling them cut into his wrists as he struggled. One of the Templars shot him a smirk before departing.

"Fucking cowards!" he cried. "I swear, they'll never find your bodies!"

It must have been hours before Hawke finally moved, it was hard to tell with no sun to go by. She groaned, rolling onto her back, a hand moving to touch her head. "Anders," he heard her mumble.

"Hawke," he said quietly. "Hawke, I'm here. Open your eyes."

Hawke's eyes snapped open, her eyes searching for the source of his voice. When she spotted him, she gasped. "Anders!" she exclaimed, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "You're alive."

Anders tried to smile. "Yeah, well, you know. Just hanging out."

Hawke shook her head at his attempt at humor. "I'm getting you out of here," she promised. She got to her feet with a groan, moving to the bars that divided their cells. She examined him, and he felt himself squirm uncomfortably at the look of pain in her eyes. He was stung to the wall, naked from the waist up, cuts, bruises and burns covering his arms and torso. She reached a hand through the bars, her fingers inches from his skin. "What have they done?" she whispered.

"I've had worse," Anders mumbled, unable to meet her eyes.

Hawke pulled her hand back, grasping the bars. "Why haven't you used magic?"

Anders nodded up toward his bound wrists. "Enchanted ropes. They burn me if I try."

Hawke's eyes moved up to his wrists, covered in blood and blisters. "Maker," she breathed.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I hope you brought backup."

Hawke said nothing until Anders' finally met her eyes - they were full of fear. "I didn't," she whispered.

A door opened at the top of the stairs, and Anders swallowed. "Shit." 

* * *

**Note: Anders is okay folks! Well, depending on your definition of "okay." I had fun writing this chapter, especially Anders screaming at the Templars.**


	5. Rescue

**Fenris**

It was dark by the time he made it home. He had tried desperately to get it through to Arya that they were no longer together, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. It seemed he had always had a taste for stubborn women. He sighed as he opened the door to his mansion, feeling useless. He had promised Hawke that he would find information on the abomination and had failed utterly and completely. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep for about ten years.

Going to his room, he dropped his armor on the floor as he removed it and collapsed on to his bed, an arm thrown over his eyes. He knew he should be out there, doing something, but his body protested, demanding rest. He let himself relax, letting sleep creep over him.

He was on the edge between awake and asleep when he heard a dog barking nearby. With a groan he rolled over, pressing a pillow against his ear in an attempt to block out the noise. The sound just continued until finally, with a sigh, he got out of bed and grabbed his sword, ready to cut down whoever had that mutt going at this hour.

Fenris exited his mansion, finding the source of the noise immediately.

"Mouse? What are you doing here?"

Mouse barked again and trotted over to the top of the stairs by Fenris' mansion, the stairs that led to the docks. He barked again, looking at the stairs and back to Fenris.

"You want me to follow you? Is something wrong?"

Mouse barked again, jumping up slightly and turning in a circle.

"Okay, give me a minute. I need my armor."

Mouse whined, shifting from paw to paw and looking between the stairs and Fenris.

With a sigh, Fenris closed the door to his mansion and followed the Mabari.

* * *

**Varric**

"We have to find her, Varric! How could you just let her go by herself?"

"Relax, Rivaini. Hawke can take care of herself. Besides, she had Mouse with her," Varric said, taking a swig of ale. "She'll be back any minute."

"Varric, it took me 6 hours to go to the docks, to her mansion and back here. It's been much more then that since she left. If she followed a lead without us, she could be dead. We can't just sit here and do nothing."

Varric took another swig of ale, thinking. He knew Hawke was the definition of bad-ass, but Rivaini had brought up a good point. Where was she? He'd told Hawke about Odwig that afternoon. It was long-past dark now and there was still no word. With a sigh, he stood, grabbing Bianca from her seat next to him.

"All right, Rivaini. Let's find her."

* * *

**Hawke**

"Odwig, you son of a bitch. You're dead."

Odwig stood before them, arms crossed over his chest, a cocky smile on his face. He'd changed his clothes and now wore a Templars' uniform.

"His name is Darius," Anders said quietly.

"More lies, huh?" Hawke asked. "Good. More reason to kill him."

Darius laughed, moving to stand in front of Hawke's cell. "You won't have a chance, sweetheart. You'll be dead by morning."

Hawke opened her mouth to speak, but Anders beat her to it. "Don't you fucking touch her, you peice of shit."

"Ah, Anders," Darius sighed, moving to stand in front of his cell now. "I thought we beat that potty-mouth out of you, but it appears I was wrong. No matter. We'll have silenced you soon enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Hawke demanded.

"Oh, your lover boy didn't tell you?"

"Hawke," Anders whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Hawke asked, narrowing her eyes at Darius.

Darius laughed, the sound cold. "He's a murderer, my love. He killed my brother. Burned him to death with his magic." He looked over at Anders. "He was running from us, from the Templars. He had escaped the Circle, again. Killed my brother and three other men before the Wardens found him. They offered him sanctuary, and I never got my revenge." He turned back to Hawke now, a smile on his face. "You can't imagine my joy when I found out he had left the Wardens. Without their protection, he was mine for the taking."

"And you can have me," Anders snarled. "Just let her go."

Another cold laugh. "Oh, I don't think so."

There was a crash from upstairs, followed by a scream that was cut off abruptly. Anders laughed. "Doesn't look like you have a choice, Darius."

They heard the door at the top of the stairs crash loudly, and a blue light zipped straight to Darius, who was lifted to the air by his throat.

"Fenris!" Hawke exclaimed.

"I'll get you out of there in a minute, Rayna," he said quietly. Then he adressed Darius. "Did you honestly think that you could take her?" He threw Darius into the wall so hard that the bars of the cells shook and small peices of stone came down from the ceiling. "You can not have her."

Fenris' body was washed in blue light, his lyrium markings flaring to life in his anger. Darius lay in a heap on the floor, his eyes wide. "Please," he begged. "The mage killed my brother."

"I'm sorry," Fenris growled, as he stalked toward him. "I don't give a fuck." Then he drove his hand through his heart.

* * *

**Fenris  
**  
Fenris let the body of the Templar fall unceremoniously to the ground and turned to Hawke. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said quickly. "Untie Anders. Please."

Fenris turned to the mage. He had to admit, as much as he disliked the guy, he felt a stab of pain at his appearance. "Maker's breath... What happened to you?"

He ghosted through the bars and set to work on Anders' ropes. "Oh, just some light torture, you know," Anders said through gritted teeth. "Do you have to be so rough about it?"

With a sigh Fenris tried to use his ghosting to move through the ropes and pull Anders' wrists free. Only he was unable to.

"The ropes are enchanted," Hawke said. "Your lyrium is a form of magic. You have to untie him."

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it, mage?"

"It's part of my charm," Anders smiled.

Fenris scowled and set to work untying the ropes. It took a few minutes, since he was doing his best not to hurt the mage in the process. When he was free, Anders collapsed, and out of reflex Fenris caught him, lowering him carefully to the floor. "Are you going to be able to walk?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "I just need to get the blood flowing again. Help Hawke."

Fenris nodded, ghosting through the bars again to grab the keys from the Templars belt and unlocking the cells. Hawke threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately. "Thank you, Fenris," she whispered before turning to tend to Anders. Fenris stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself. Mouse moved up next to him, nudging his hand with his head. He absently stroked the Mabari's head as he watched the woman he loved tend lovingly to the man he hated.

* * *

**Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to post guys! Hope its okay. **


End file.
